


Alcohol狙击

by shaoqian188



Category: Alcohol狙击
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22411183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaoqian188/pseuds/shaoqian188
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

李承协又开始找不到车勋的人了。

他能在操场上看到车勋，能在水房看到车勋，能在教室里看到车勋，可就是抓不到他的人。

消息已读不回，放在车勋桌子上的小玩意不知道去了哪里，只有车勋主动找李承协的份，连放学堵人都堵不到。

那天晚上的事仿佛被封存进了两人的心中，两人心照不宣地都没有再提。

李承协拖着腮看着车勋的表情，与平常无二地低头记着笔记，就是前额的刘海有点长了，堪堪挡住了车勋纤长卷曲的睫毛，白皙的脖子后微微凸起的骨头构成一道好看的弧线。

李承协骨节分明的手指不禁在桌子上动了一下，他想，如果掐住车勋那块骨头，他会不会像猫咪一样一动不敢动。

车勋啊……真的像猫咪一样啊，伸出自己尖尖的爪子，在李承协心上不轻不重地挠一下，搅的李承协意难平。

这样的日子什么时候才能到头呢？

一阵一阵风吹过，李承协眯住了眼，吹起了车勋的刘海，李承协没有看到车勋看向他的目光。

“怎么样，哥。”柳会胜扔给刚刚打完球的李承协一瓶水。

“什么怎么样，就那样吧，堵不到人，没个准话。”李承协撩起衣服擦了擦汗。

“哈？哥你该不会被玩弄感情了吧？惊了!纯情少年竟然……”

李承协抬手给了柳会胜一记爆栗，“别乱说!”

可是李承协却不自觉地收紧了手，不小心捏的矿泉水瓶咔咔作响。

“喏，承协哥给你桌子上放的。”金宰铉怼了怼车勋的胳膊，递过去一根棒棒糖。

车勋把视线从球场上收回来，接过棒棒糖，用虎牙扯开糖纸。

嗯，草莓味的。

“诶我说，你与其天天趴在天台上看他，干嘛不去说呢。”金宰铉看着车勋的眉眼，虽然是十年的亲故了，他有时候依旧看不太懂车勋的想法。

“我才没看他。”车勋嘴里叼着棒棒糖含混不清地说。

“什么？”金宰铉听不清他小声逼逼什么。

“没。”车勋闭嘴不说话了。

猫咪是傲娇的，放不下面子去跟人主动讨好亲近，需要一个契机，需要那个人给他足够的爱与关注。

车勋无意识地摩挲着糖纸，他不缺耐心去等，可他不敢赌李承协的心。

炎热的夏天快要过去了，车勋把糖纸揣回兜里，也把自己的一颗心放平。

放学后，李承协倒挂在单杠上思考人生，突然自己面前被一片阴影笼罩。

顺着笔直的腿看上去，车勋的脸在李承协眼前放大。

“你，你……”

车勋半蹲下伸出手指轻轻捂住了李承协的嘴，凑近了李承协的耳畔，轻声喷撒着热气，“承酱……我发情了……”

李承协惊的差点从单杠上摔下来。

车勋适时放出一点信息素，海盐和鼠尾草的气味挑逗着李承协，通过鼻腔直冲李承协的大脑。

“怎么……唔……”车勋的话都被封进了李承协贴上来的嘴唇里。

自己家的小野猫都主动找上门来了，那就无需多言。

倒挂接吻是李承协以前随口跟兄弟开的玩笑，他怎么也没想到今天会成真。

这个姿势方便描摹车勋的下唇，也方便李承协气血上头。

在李承协想进一步探入与车勋的舌尖深入交流时，车勋却先行退离了李承协吮吸的纠缠。

“李承协，我今天，十八岁了。”

“西八……”

“咣——”车勋的后脑勺磕到了器材室的门上，李承协分开与他纠缠的嘴唇，想看看他有没有事。

车勋却勾过李承协的脖子，拍拍他的脸颊，“没人告诉过你，接吻要专心一点吗？”

李承协看着眼波流转的车勋，大手顺着车勋的后背摸上他的脖子。

李承协顿了一下。

车勋不知道李承协在磨蹭些什么，他把李承协勾过来，可李承协在距车勋嘴唇几厘米处停住了。

他单手撑着门，另一只手撩拨着车勋的头发。

“勋呐……”

车勋眯着眼，不知道李承协搞什么鬼。

“你真的发情了吗？”

车勋朝他狡黠地笑了一下，大大方方承认，“没有。”

他踮起脚吻了吻李承协的嘴角，“不过你让我发情不就好了么?”

“阿西……”

空气中白兰地的气息暴涨，直冲车勋大脑。

车勋腿软，攀着李承协的肩膀跟他接吻，可是李承协好像感受不到车勋的吃力似的，故意不扶他，只用膝盖强行分开车勋的腿，让他在自己的膝盖上虚虚坐着。

李承协的膝盖能感受到车勋的欲望，可是他就是不去触碰那里。

胸口，腰肢，小腹，在紧实的小腹打了个圈又绕开。车勋绷的难受，可是他不会开口求李承协的。能主动过来找李承协已经是他做出的最大让步了。

李承协掠夺着车勋的空气，他的亲法很是粗犷，撕咬舔啃，疯狂地表达着自己的欲望，直到把车勋的嘴唇亲到红肿不堪，才恋恋不舍地舔了一下车勋的上颚，放开了他的猫咪唇。

李承协顺着车勋线条优秀的下巴吻上了他锁骨上的痣，一只手揉着车勋腰上的软肉，另一种手探进校服裤子的松紧，摩挲着股沟。

虽然是自己主动的，但是当李承协的手触碰到自己最私密的地方时，车勋还是几不可查地抖了一下。

李承协退下车勋的裤子，拍拍他的屁股示意他放松，叫车勋咬着自己的白T，方便他伺候车勋胸前那两点。

车勋咬着衣服，看着李承协埋着头在自己胸前，犬齿故意陷进乳孔，粗粝的舌苔刮着，带给车勋阵阵快感，另一只手揉捏着扁平的胸，修长的手指揉搓着已经通红的乳豆，颤颤巍巍的，显得可怜极了。

感受着李承协的手指在穴口前打转，故意浅浅地探入一节手指，刺激的车勋不断分泌着液体。

“勋呐。”李承协抬起手指在车勋眼前拉了两下，拉扯出来的银丝全被车勋看了去，“我还什么都没干呢，你怎么就这么湿了。”

车勋咬着衣服，羞红了脸，闭上眼睛打算眼不见为净。

李承协看着倔强闭眼的车勋，低笑了一声。

“唔!”

李承协扛起了车勋，车勋两条白嫩细长的腿在空中扑腾着。李承协抬手抽了一下车勋的屁股，把他扔到了体操垫子上，欺身压了上去。

车勋瞪着李承协，李承协却发坏，直接探入整一根手指，插得车勋差点就逸出一声呻吟，被车勋咬着嘴唇拦了回去。

李承协皱了下眉，为了惩罚车勋，手指在他的内壁撞了撞。

“怎么？不是你先勾引我的吗？现在害羞什么?”李承协手上一直使坏，插入两根手指，深浅不一地抽插着。

“唔……承酱，我这里难受……”说着车勋的手向自己的身下探去，李承协半路拦住了车勋的手，探身扯了一根跳绳将车勋的手固定在了头顶。

“小勋难受啊，哥也难受，哥都快炸了。”李承协看看自己，已经狼狈到肿胀不堪，可是他还没有看到自家小猫最迷人的一面。

李承协褪下车勋的内裤，看着他不小的尺寸，伸手轻轻弹了一下。

“嗯!”车勋都快哭了，身体不住地颤抖了一下。  
床上的李承协，为什么……这么坏……

信息素的交织缠绕，为他们的欲望助力，李承协的欲火在浓郁的气味中愈演愈烈。看着身下扭动着的车勋，他显然也是被这信息素的气味折磨的不轻。

再忍着，李承协自己都要怀疑自己那方面是不是有什么毛病了。

骇人的尺寸终于得到释放，在空气中叫嚣地弹了两下。

圆润的龟头在紧闭的穴口磨蹭着，Omega天生的欲望使车勋不住地分泌着肠液，浸湿了李承协的龟头。粗长的性器磨蹭着车勋的股缝，车勋能感觉到性器上青筋剐蹭到穴口上带来的阵阵酥麻感。

Omega身体的本能叫嚣着他想要，想要李承协插进来，想要宣泄自己的欲望，想要用力地肏干他，想要更多……

可能是因为水太多的缘故，李承协本来还想多挑逗车勋两下，却没成想一下滑进了湿润紧实的甬道。

两人都发出一声叹谓，车勋是舒服的猫儿一般地小声呻吟，李承协则是突如其来的紧致带给他快感的低喘。

再也忍不住了，李承协掐着车勋精瘦的腰肢开始挺动，可能因为二者都是初次，李承协只会毫无章法地抽插，但越是这样，却越能让人丢盔卸甲。

空气中白兰地的气息越来越浓，车勋醉了酒，醉在了李承协的信息素里。他面颊潮红，眼里泪光点点，嘴唇闪着亮晶的光，身下不住地出水，性器早已梆硬，前端微微抬起，颤颤巍巍地吐着水。

李承协见状，俯身吻吻车勋的嘴唇，“小勋是水做的吗？上面出水，下面也在出水，以后中间也是要流水的啊。”

说罢，凑到车勋红肿的乳头前，伸出舌尖轻轻地舔了舔，“这里，以后也会鼓鼓囊囊地流水呢。”

车勋醉在白兰地的气息中，晕晕乎乎地分不清李承协说了什么荤话，只能小声呻吟附和着，求饶着。

“呜，帮帮我，好难受……”车勋被李承协粗暴的方式顶的支离破碎，只能堪堪说出几个词。

“嗯？帮你什么?”

“帮我弄弄，我好想射。”

“我是谁?”

车勋眼角红红地带着泪珠，对李承协撒着娇，“呜，你是哥哥。”

李承协愣了一下，虽然这个称呼也很有诱惑力，可是不是他满意的答案。

“我是谁?”李承协扣着车勋腰，将性器整根拔出又突然插到底。

“啊!”车勋哭了出来，李承协怎么这么坏，不跟他好了……

“说不说?”

“啊呜……说说！你是……男朋友。”

很好，李承协满意地勾起嘴角。

“我相信小勋，可以就这样射出来的。”

“呜呜呜，你……骗人!”

李承协没说话，加大了身下的力度，深浅不一地抽插了百次，说是打桩机也不为过。

车勋再也忍不住，一边淫叫着一边打着哭嗝。

“小勋。”李承协俯身含住车勋的耳垂，“让我们一起……”

夏日的夕阳撒下，包裹住了两个紧紧相拥的少年，两颗赤诚的心，终于可以坦诚相见。

“勋呐。”

“嗯?”

“我会给你买最好的避孕药的。”

“……滚。”车勋给了李承协一记肘击。

李承协没躲，宠溺地笑着，眉眼里全都是车勋的模样。

“还有。”

“什么?”

“我爱你。”


	2. Alcohol狙击（番外）

今年的夏天似乎比往常更热一些。

做完busking的车勋头发已经被汗完全浸湿了。他正咬着电线收拾着乐器，突然口袋里的手机震动了。

【老桔梗】勋别忘了今天晚上的约定哦～

车勋翻了个白眼草草回了个。

【天使少女昏蒂】哦。

车勋收起手机，他不知道李承协要搞什么名堂，提前几天就天天跟他讲一遍今天有多么重要，昨天晚上更是跟他打了一个多小时的电话，絮絮叨叨了一堆东西。

不过算起来，他们已经在一起整整七年了。

李承协攥着手机满心欢喜，他今天请了一天的假，早上去提了定制蛋糕和西服，下午去金宰铉家不顾金宰铉的反对，摘了一大把玫瑰。

“承协哥！你为什么不去花店定上他九百九十九枝玫瑰啊，干嘛摘我的!”金宰铉看着自己花盆里的残枝败叶，痛心疾首地反抗。

“定了，送到房间了，这是我手持用的。”

金宰铉瘪了瘪嘴，把李承协推了出去，拉进了黑名单。

“会胜啊，开门——”李承协敲了敲柳会胜的门。

柳会胜刚举完铁，擦着头发上的汗拉开门，“你怎么来了哥？”

“你知道哥今天要干大事吧。”李承协朝柳会胜眨巴眨巴眼睛。

柳会胜选择性忽略，“昂，那你不去干大事，来我这儿干嘛？”

几分钟后，李承协提着一瓶香槟被柳会胜赶了出来。

柳会胜对着酒柜捂着心口给李承协记了一笔。

李承协看了一眼表，嗯，六点了，离他约定的时间还有一个小时，现在过去把房间布置一下，应该就差不多了。

下午车勋做完busking还要去给师弟们上课，下课的时候已经六点半了，车勋来不及按李承协说的换正装，就直接白色T恤加牛仔裤走了。

车勋抬手拦了一辆的士，嘱咐司机开快一点。

司机看了一眼地址淡淡地说，“小伙子，这个点不可能准时到了。”

车勋捏了捏手机，笑着说了声没关系。

唉，到时候跟李承协撒个娇道歉吧。

这几年，车勋别的不说，撒娇倒是变得信手拈来，偏偏李承协还很受用。只要听一声猫咪软软的声音，他的颧骨就能跟太阳打个招呼。

六点四十五，七点，七点一刻，七点半……车勋看着远处的天边一点点染上暮粉，再一点点变深，最后直至星空点点。

车勋捏着手机着急的紧，平日里波澜不惊的声音罕见地染上了几分匆促，“您好，请问还有多久能到啊?”

“前面发生了交通事故，这一时半会也动不了，估计还早。”

车勋看着前面数不清的车尾灯，付钱下了车。

李承协看了一眼手表，七点四十五了，最近两通电话拨过去无人接听，餐桌上的食物早已冷掉了，提前倒好的香槟挥发着它的香气，手里从金宰铉那里摘来的花也悄悄地蔫了瓣儿。

李承协的心如同这花一样，有种说不出的痛感。

夜幕垂垂，外面街灯和星星应和着流光溢彩，玻璃窗映射出了李承协的孤独。

李承协居高临下地看着外面车水马龙灯火闪耀，摩挲着西装裤子的口袋。

“当——”八点了。

“当当当——”外面想起了一阵紧急的叩门声。

李承协开门，门口站着一个像猫咪一样的黑发青年，白T恤，浅蓝牛仔裤，黑曜石一般都眼睛，通红的脸颊，滴落的汗珠，起伏的胸膛。

“对不……”

车勋被李承协扯进怀里，亲吻着。李承协推着车勋，压到了床上。

“唔……”李承协疯狂掠夺着车勋的空气，多少年了，李承协没有这样凶猛的动作，空气中暴涨的白兰地味道，让车勋想起了他们第一个吻的下午。

李承协的手插进车勋的发丝，与他周身野兽的气息不同，轻轻摩挲着，车勋予以他回应，轻轻环上了他的腰。

“以后不用跟我说对不起。”李承协放开了车勋的嘴唇，暖灯打下，车勋的嘴唇泛着水光，因为缺氧而泛红的脸颊想让李承协咬一口。

“用身体来弥补就行。”

空气中的白兰地霸道的气息突然完全盖过了海盐与鼠尾草的清冽，车勋本能的想逃脱却奈何自己Omega的天性已经让他浑身燥热不堪，就要化成一指柔水绕春。

车勋眼睁睁地看着李承协撩人地扯着领带，然后自己眼前一片漆黑。

眼睛被蒙住，车勋感觉自己的感官不断放大，一切窸窸窣窣的声音都成了催情的调剂，每一处毛孔都感受着李承协的火热。

衣服本就不多，可李承协偏要慢条斯理地帮车勋褪下，车勋感受着衣服摩擦皮肤时微小的粗粝，越发难为情，却越想索取更多，被自己内心矛盾的想法搞红了脸。

今晚的李承协，太不一样了。

李承协居高临下地看着身下诱人的躯体，因为信息素的撩拨白中透粉，像一只待宰的羔羊。

李承协伸出一只手指从车勋的喉结缓缓滑下，感受着车勋因为不确定性而微微地颤抖，李承协就愈发兴奋。

李承协修长好看的手指环上了车勋的小兄弟。两人的欲望早已叫嚣挺立，李承协象征性地抚摸了两下，俯下身亲吻。

响亮的声音彻底让车勋忍不住，太羞耻了。

“李承协，你，你干什么!”

李承协看着车勋流出的津液已经浸湿了一小部分床单，两腿之间被染的亮晶晶的，低声缓缓道出：“干你……”

车勋在黑暗中感觉自己突然被翻了过去，双手被拉扯到后面被李承协固定住，腰肢柔软塌陷，后穴突然被进入填满。

“啊!”车勋发出了一声短促的尖叫。

“嗯——”李承协发出一声慰足的叹息。

突然的挺入让车勋两腿发软，差点就要跪不住。

可没等车勋调整好，李承协便开始挺动腰肢大肆征踏。

“唔!李承协你!”车勋被怼的风雨飘摇，像一只孤零零的小舟，受着暴风雨肆虐的侵袭。

李承协感受到身下人手腕扭动的挣扎，抬手打了一下车勋的屁股，白皙的臀肉上立刻泛红。

“呜!李承协你居然……”却是被李承协更汹涌的信息素压制的软了腰，再说不出来一句话。

李承协单手抽了皮带，把车勋的手腕反绑在身后，没了李承协的拖拽，车勋只能脸贴着柔软的床垫屁股高高翘起。

性器划过柔软内壁带来的粗粝快感似乎比以往更加强烈，李承协穿戴整齐，面色与平常无二，唯有喘着的粗气与随发丝律动的汗水能彰示着主人的猖狂。

西裤的拉链磨蹭着车勋的两股，伴随着李承协猛烈的撞击，使股间散发着熟透的殷红。

李承协一只手探入车勋嘴里模仿着性交的动作来回抽插，另一只手套弄着车勋的性器。

筋络，马眼，囊袋，车勋的小兄弟每一处都得到照料，可李承协在感受到车勋欲望将泄的时候，堵住了顶端的孔。

“呜呜，李承协你放开我……我想射!”车勋从没见过李承协这样粗鲁的样子，声音里已经染上了几分哭腔。

李承协扳起车勋的下巴，将车勋所有的话都堵在了他的深吻中。

眼前突然恢复光明，车勋不适地眨眨眼，领带上沾满了车勋的泪渍，被打了个蝴蝶结系在了自己下身。

李承协双手扣着车勋的手，车勋感觉到李承协按着自己的掌心中间有个微微发凉的小东西。

没等车勋思考，李承协伏在他耳边将热气悉数喷洒，“宝贝……嫁给我好不好……”

什，什么……?李承协发狠地顶了几下车勋，深入到生殖腔柔软的小口。

呜……混蛋!

“不答应吗？那今晚就把你肏到失禁。”

一下比一下用力的顶弄生殖腔，仿佛要强行破开把他玩坏似的。

可却抵不过一阵一阵奇妙的快感，身体仿佛有电流涌过，麻酥颤栗，失去神智。

身下想射却不能射的欲望，与一波一波冲击的快感撞击着车勋的理智。

李承协适时给车勋解开了领带，与自己喷薄的欲望一同达到高潮。

“啊哈……你……混蛋……哪有人……一边内射……一边求婚的……”车勋已经不能完整说出一句话。

虽然已经发泄过一次，可身后的人的性器却依然深深埋在他的体内，坚硬如铁。

不知过了几轮，直到车勋前端再也射不出液体，只能吐出点点稀薄的液体，直到车勋神志不清，他怀疑今晚李承协真的要把他肏到失禁。

今晚的李承协，实在是太可怕了，不管车勋怎么哭泣求饶，李承协都不为所动……直到车勋嗓子沙哑，意识涣散那一刻，车勋才知道往日的李承协有多温柔。

直到东方吐露了一点点熹微，鸟儿唤起了第一声啼鸣，李承协才最后一次射入了车勋的生殖腔。

他抬起车勋的手吻了吻无名指上那枚简约内敛的戒指，轻轻拭去了爱人眼角的泪滴，缓缓道出一声。

“我愿意。”

The end


End file.
